


Claim

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Steve in boxer shorts, Tattoos, Tony in Captain America boxer shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony, Steve, Captain America boxer shorts and tattoos. Oh, and cuddling.(Steve can't help it. Really, it's stupid, he knows that, but Tony wearing Captain America boxer shorts actually turns him on. See, stupid.)(The fact that Tony tends to wear them so low that the little tattoo of Steve's shield right over his hip bone peaks out makes him love those damn shorts even more. Steve might have more of a possessive streak than he ever expected.)(Tony has teased Steve about his old-fashioned plaid boxers more than once. He really likes the red and yellow ones, though. And he likes it even more that Steve chose them all on his own. He seems to own a lot of red and yellow combinations in his underwear drawer nowadays.)(Let's not even talk about the tattoo. Steve asked Tony to develop a special ink resistant to his healing factor so that he could get a small, abstract version of Tony's arc reactor tattooed under his skin. Tony doesn't have the words to express what that means to him. He thinks Steve knows anyway.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh, I had so much fun with this *naughty grin* I might have a thing for mutual tattoos (I noticed I use it in pretty much every fandom I'm active in... ^^V), but this picture really demanded it. I hope you like all the wee details, I put a lot of work in them ^^
> 
> Also, does anybody have an idea what Steve's saying to Tony to get him to smile like that...? Any suggestions?

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/121939/121939_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Than A Thousand Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743396) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain)
  * [Lay Yourself Bare For Me and I Will Show You the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759194) by [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne)




End file.
